Revenge
by Fictalia
Summary: Kiku is tired of Yong Soo grabbing him and decides it's time for payback.


"And so you see," Kiku explained in his soft-spoken voice, "I want to exact my revenge on him."

The man across from him raised an eyebrow in amusement, resting his chin in his hand. "Is that so?" he asked, chuckling slightly. "Look, Mr. Japan, sorry of I'm not taking you seriously enough, but you don't exactly seem like the 'exacting revenge' type, you know?"

Kiku turned his stern brown eyes to his companion, one Alfred F. Jones, who was sipping on a Coke. "Have you forgotten Pearl Harbor so soon?" he mentioned, coolly, causing Alfred to choke on his soda embarrassed

"Fair enough," Alfred mumbled, blushing slightly. "So, what is it that you want me to do, exactly?"

With a patient sigh, Kiku answered, "America-kun, I want you to help me come up with a plan for revenge. After all, you know Korea-kun about as well as I do. I would go to China-san, but I'm not sure he'd agree with doing such a thing."

Alfred couldn't help but think that Kiku didn't know his brother nation at all, considering Yong Soo was always chasing Yao around and bothering him. He thought perhaps Yao was the best person to help Kiku with his problem. But he shrugged anyway and answered, "No problem. How do you want him to walk away from this? Scathed, wounded, mentally scarred?"

"I'd prefer to leave no marks," Kiku quickly answered, wringing his hands in front of himself. Sometimes Alfred frightened him; he knew exactly what this young man was capable of.

The blond let out one of his signature laughs, getting out of his chair suddenly. "Hey hey, don't worry about it! I'm not talking dropping bombs or nothing, I mean Yong Soo and I hung out for a long, long time. I think that'd be a jerk move to start a war just because he keeps groping you. Which, by the way, should really be taken as a compliment."

The look on Kiku's face told Alfred that he didn't quite like this version of a compliment. Alfred laughed again and sauntered over, throwing a careless arm around Kiku's shoulders. "Hey, don't worry about it," he answered, leading the Asian man away. "I've got the perfect plan."

Kiku found that he didn't quite like this plan. He stood staring at Yong Soo, who was bothering Yao at the world conference, and swallowed, hard. He glanced at Alfred, who gave him a thumbs up before going back to bothering Francis and Arthur. 'Now or never,' Kiku thought to himself, feeling his hands quiver. 'If I don't do it, my revenge won't be enacted, and I'll keep getting embarrassed by that child.' He sucked in a deep breath before turning determined eyes (and a flushed face) to his target, and began to stride over.

"Awww, c'mon Aniki!" Yong Soo was whining, resting his elbows on the table before the lithe Chinese man. "It would be lots of fun, and I know you just love to spend time with me." He winked teasingly at his prey, who bristled in response.

"Aiyah!" Yao cried in exasperation, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that things like that are appropriate for two brothers to do, aru."

Kiku would never know what those things were, exactly, as he interrupted the pair suddenly. He was quivering slightly and Yao and Yong Soo looked up at him, seeming a bit surprised. "Ah... Hello, Japan, how're you doing?" Yong Soo asked.

'This is it,' Kiku thought, turning to Yong Soo suddenly. "I've come for my revenge," he announced, causing Yong Soo to cock his head to the side, curiously. However, he didn't have time to ask as Kiku suddenly pushed him down on the table by his shoulders. Why was he doing this? His face turned even more red as he slowly lowered his face down to meet Yong Soo's.

"W-w-w-what're you-?" Yong Soo cried, struggling a bit under Kiku's arms.

But the Japanese man continued to move downward, farther and farther, until...

His tongue tentatively met with the tip of Yong Soo's nose. He got it a bit wet before he pulled away and announced, "You better not do it again, or else," before turning on his heel and marching away.

Yong Soo and Yao stared after him in confusion. "... Do you have any idea what just happened, Aniki?" Yong Soo asked, numbly. Slowly, Yao shook his head. After a few more silent moments, Yong Soo looked over at his companion and wondered aloud, "What am I not supposed to do again?" 


End file.
